Leather Jackets
by bookqueen101
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: I saw an activist attack you with red paint because of your leather jacket and even thought I'm a vegetarian I really don't like them so here, let me help you.


**Prompt (edited): **I saw an activist attack you with red paint because of your leather jacket and even thought I'm a vegetarian I really don't like them so here, let me help you.

**Words:** ~1100

**Leather Jackets**

Blaine has really bad luck, he thinks. He decided to wear his new imitation-but-very-realistic leather jacket this morning, the autumn chill is beginning to bite, it's a perfectly logical choice. Except for there being an anti-leather and anti-fur demonstration on his way to his favourite coffee shop...

He hunches his shoulders, trying to make himself seem smaller and unnoticeable among the crowd. He's almost past when he feels something smack against his back. His jolts and looks around, _what was that?_ There's an activist a few feet away with a bucket and red paint and a contemptuous scowl on his face. And Blaine's not nervous anymore, he's too angry for that. Because what the hell does this guy know about his life? By what twisted logic does he feel he has the right to interfere with anyone else's life and choices? He opens his mouth, ready to tell him so and that, by the way, he is actually a vegetarian and this is _faux_-leather made by a designer who's a spokesperson for the Vegetarian Society when a passerby puts himself between Blaine and the activist.

"Hey, asshole, you can't just decide to ruin someone else's clothes because you don't like them," His piercing blue eyes flash in anger and if the man started to spit fire, Blaine would not be surprised at all, "How would you like it if I decided that that sorry excuse for an outfit was a crime against fashion?"

"He's wearing a dead animal, a once-living soul. He deserves it!"

"It's imitation!" both men speak simultaneously.

"How would you know? Some sort of fashion expert?" the guy sneers.

"I designed it, you idiot!" Oh. This is Kurt Hummel defending him. This statement does not quell the activist in the slightest.

"So, you're one of the people responsible for people thinking it's _cool_ to wear leather? Even worse."

"Please, photos of James Dean and John Travolta in Grease are the reason leather jackets are cool," Kurt rolls his eyes and turns to Blaine, "Come on, my office is just across the road. Let me help you clean up."

Blaine nods and follows Kurt into the building. The other man is still muttering furiously about fashion and cleaning clothes and freedom of expression but Blaine has calmed down. There are idiots in this world but so long as there are also people who will step in to defend complete strangers then there is no reason to lose faith in humanity. Kurt ushers him into an office, small and neat and not what Blaine would expect from such a creative mind. He asks for his jacket which Blaine shrugs off and hands to him. The fashion designer disappears, coming back a moment later with empty hands.

"I've sent it to someone who'll be able to fix it enough for it to be sold out of bargain basements."

"Um, I would... I mean, I'm so grateful for your help. Like, _thank you.___But I really liked that jacket, I saved for it, and I would rather like it back," Kurt just smiles mysteriously.

"Oh, I think I can do better than returning a half-ruined jacket. What's your name? I'm Kurt," he offers a hand for Blaine to shake. He does so, still confused.

"I'm Blaine."

"Nice to meet you, although I wish it was in more pleasant circumstances. Do you have anywhere pressing that you need to be?"

"Um, no, I was just going for coffee."

"On your own?" Kurt opens his desk drawer, taking out a key.

"Yeah, I like to write lyrics in public. It's good for inspiration," Blaine replies.Kurt unlocks a door in the corner of the office, holding it open for Blaine.

Now, _this_ is what Blaine expected Kurt Hummel's office to look like. It's clearly his studio, there's a massive desk overlooking the stunning city view with several piles of sketches laid out, works in progress. Several mannequins stand to attention, in various states of undress. And the colours. Mood boards of fabric and paper tacked up across the walls. Blaine stands there, mouth ajar, taking it all in when he registers Kurt holding a tape measure and measuring his shoulders.

"Hold still."

"What are you doing?" Kurt pauses, blushing.

"Measuring you for a new jacket?" Blaine obviously looked like he was going to protest (Kurt helped him, he doesn't have to do anything more) so Kurt continued hurriedly, "I have a few prototype jackets and I've been considering the idea of tailored leather jackets for a while. So you would be doing me a favour. Honest."

"Okay. If you're sure, I am not going to complain about acting as a mannequin for one of my favourite designers. That interview you did when your latest collection came out was fascinating," Blaine can't not take this chance to compliment the designer. Even if he is acutely aware that he doesn't want to come off as too much of a fan.

"Good to hear," Kurt fishes a jacket out of a pile and hands it over for Blaine to pull on. It's roughly the same design as his now-ruined one, "So you know a bit about me then, tell me about yourself. You said you write music?" Kurt gets to work with pins and his tape measure, jotting down notes as he goes.

Blaine talks as Kurt works, trying not to be distracted by the man flitting about, absorbed in his task but still clearly listening and interested in what Blaine has to say. He tells him that he plays in coffee shops and bars, teaching piano and guitar lessons to make ends meet until he gets his music out there. Then the conversation turns to Ohio and Glee clubs and wow-that's-a-coincidence, food and the proper way to support animal rights, musicals and books and at some point they both sat down and Kurt started sewing. Then two hours have passed in glorious conversation and Kurt holds up a finished jacket.

Blaine puts it on and looks in the mirror. The differences between this and his old jacket are very subtle. Kurt has altered it so as to show off his arms and his narrow waist. He looks good. Kurt stands behind him looking half smug and half... something else, slightly flushed.

"There's your Kurt Hummel unique piece."

"Thank you," Blaine breathes.

"I wondered about adding some colour but I think you suit the more classic pieces.

"It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it," Kurt steps away, "I, uh, should let you go now. You probably have things to be doing."

"Can I buy you lunch?" The new jacket is clearly a confidence booster.

"Lunch?"

"As a first date? Maybe?"

"I would love that."

So maybe Blaine's luck isn't so bad after all.


End file.
